A different discovery
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: There are plenty of stories where Cornelia, Euphie, or Clovis find Lelouch by accident, but what if it wasn't them for once? What if one of Clovis's other siblings had gone to Area 11 to see that took him from them and instead found someone they know and love and have missed dearly? What if Cornelia and Lelouch aren't the only overprotective ones? This story is the result AU OOC T
1. Chapter 1

**A different Code Geass**

 **By: Funahomisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and there are plenty of stories of Cornelia, Euphemia, or Clovis finding Lelouch and Nunnally in Area Eleven…but what if it was a different sibling? One no one anticipated? AU OOC probably some bashing)**

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing. I'll just pop over there as soon as I'm done okay? I shouldn't be more than an hour, then after checking on you two I'll be gone again. Nelly will never know I was even here." A light brown almost silver haired woman was speaking on her phone as she walked down the street, she didn't stand out much at all. She was wearing a green t-shirt, a pair of simple cargo pants, a sunhat to protect her head, and a pair of shades to protect her eyes from the sun's harsh rays.

"Yes don't worry. No one knows there either since I asked brother to cover for me. He's a bit boring but he's good at keeping things in line and making up believable excuses if I'm gone longer than I planned to be." The woman said reassuringly before she finally hung up with a sigh.

"I swear she worries as much as Nelly does." The woman said with a small fond smile on her face as she put her phone back in her pocket and then looked around again at everyone nearby and everything.

"You used to be such a good man Clovis and a wonderful painter…one of the few to actually care about our siblings…" The woman murmured sadly as she looked around at all of the posters of the now deceased Prince. Murdered in cold blood right in what should have been the most secure spot in the entire Area 11 by that cowardly masked terrorist Zero.

When she got her hands on that masked bastard, her sister Cornelia would be taking notes of the torture and pain that her elder sister would inflict on the Eleven monkey that was hiding in it.

"We don't want your kind around here monkey!" A male shouted caught her attention and caused the woman to look over curiously. Not far from her was a small park, and in that park was a young girl in a wheelchair being tended to by a woman in a maid outfit. The maid was an eleven sure enough and it seemed three teenage to young adult men did not like the sight of the woman.

"Should we leave Sayoko?" The wheelchair bound girl asked turning her head towards the maid who ignored the man shouting at her with ease and smiled softly down at her charge.

"Pay them no mind my lady. If you wish to stay longer then we shall stay as long as you like, provided that the master does not call us back home for an emergency." The maid said softly to her charge whose face the disguised woman on the side walk could not see…but…there was something about the voice. The voice was reminding her of something from long ago.

She got closer to hopefully find out why this voice was so painstakingly familiar. Why the name of its owner was right on the tip of her tongue but her ironclad will over herself kept her from whispering the name that would only hurt her further if she said it.

"Are you sure Sayoko? I don't want them to try and hurt you." The wheelchair bound girl asked sounding worried for her maid who had a bemused look on her face before it melted back into a soft genuine smile.

"I'm positive my lady. They are no threat and I am not worried about what words they use to describe me. As long as they do not try to attack you, then everything will be alright." The maid, Sayoko?, said taking the young girls outstretched hand for a moment before the girl nodded her head for some reason.

By now the disguised woman was in the park as well and her eyes widened behind her shades as she could finally stare at the young girl in the wheelchair. The hauntingly familiar face with the closed eyes and the warm smile on her face.

A face that haunted the woman in the nights when she was stuck in her memories of the past, in her nightmares, and her good dreams.

"Why you damned monkey!" The leader snarled as he lunged at the maid who effortlessly dodged and made sure that he would not hit and knock over the wheelchair.

"Sayoko are you okay?!" The wheelchair bound girl asked worried immediately and causing the maid to take the girls hand again and murmur softly to her.

"They are…I don't like violence but this is self-defense. I don't want them to hurt you Sayoko." The girl said to whatever her maid had whispered to her, causing the maid to smile softly at her charge before her eyes sharpened as she looked up at the man that had tried to attack her.

"Do not fret my lady. I shall be done soon." Sayoko promised making the girl nod slowly and wheel her chair to a little ways away so that Sayoko had some room to work with.

"You filthy scum!" The other two boys ran at Sayoko who effortlessly held them both off with an ease that spoke of training to the woman watching.

The leader began moving again, which caught the disguised womans attention as she began to move to the wheelchair bound girl who was looking sad at the violence that she could hear happening. Although the boys did have it coming to them when they dared attacked a woman caring for an invalid girl.

"Little trash." The leader snarled moving towards the wheelchair bound girl and making the disguised womans eyes narrow as she moved quicker than many though she could.

"Try it and see where it gets you." The cold voice of the disguised woman didn't stop the leader, but the feeling of cold metal pressing against the back of his head _did_.

"Wh-what?" The leader asked his eyes widening and he began sweating as the woman slowly moved around him, her gun remaining pointed straight at his head while Sayoko quickly defeated her two opponents and appeared at her charge's side, a knife slipping into the palm of one hand just in case.

"Usually I leave the whole protective older sister thing to Nelly, she's very good at it and loves doing it. But she's not the only one in our family who loves her siblings. Be grateful that you didn't touch her." The disguised woman's voice was now very casual as she stood between the man and the target for his attack, her gun still pressed to his forehead.

"This voice…" The wheelchair bound girl behind her murmured, finding the voice protecting her _very_ familiar.

"If you had then not only would I have cheerfully put a new hole in your skull…but no one would say a damn thing about it and your entire family would be disgraced because of your attack on a member of the Imperial Royal Family." The disguised woman said causing the man's eyes to widen further and his skin to go ashen white while Sayoko tensed visibly and drew a second knife from nowhere.

"Wha…what?" The leader squeaked out, no longer as angry and arrogant as he had been at the start of his attempt to put an 'eleven bitch' in her place.

"You just tried to attack Nunnally vi Britannia, eleventh princess of the Britannian empires and 87th in line for the throne. Also my little sister." The disguised woman said causing Sayoko to look surprised as well at this while Nunnally's jaw dropped open a little bit in shock as well.

"You…you're sister so…so that means that-" The leader was cut off by the woman smirking at him and using one hand to remove her shades and hat.

"That's right you little piece of trash. You're dealing with an Imperial Princess, and one _much_ higher up in the chain than my dear Nunnally." The woman said kicking the man in the knees and causing him to kneel down before her while her gun was still aimed at his head.

"And while my younger sister Cornelia is usually the violently overprotective military sister…you'll find that I'm no slouch with a gun myself. After all…the Crown Princess should be able to handle herself if it ever came to that." The woman said causing the leader to whimper as he lost control of his bowels. He was dead…he was so very dead.

"Sister Guin?" Nunnally asked in a shocked almost breathy voice.

"That's right Nunnally. It's sister Guin…" The now named womans face softened slightly as her little sister identified her, speaking to her sister gently.

Her voice and face were a lot harder when she spoke to the _filth_ cowering before her.

"Of course for this scum that tried to attack you…it's Crown Princess Guinevere de Britannia."


	2. Chapter 2

**A different Code Geass**

 **By: Funahomisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So someone mind explaining to me why I received a report of someone attempting to attack an Imperial Family member?" Cornelia asked and she wasn't asking her precious baby sister Euphemia, nor were she asking her Knights. No she was speaking into her cell phone which she had immediately opened and hit the emergency contact button as soon as the report came in.

"I had been planning on getting here, seeing the place that cost me what I believed were three of my siblings now, visit Euphy, and then leave before you even knew I was here…but that changed when I heard some filth verbally attacking a maid who was caring for a girl in a wheelchair." Her dear big sisters voice spoke right back without wasting a single second, she was sitting in a quickly summoned limo with Nunnally snuggled safely into her side under one arm and the Eleven maid Sayoko watching her calmly from across the seat.

"Did they go after you?" Cornelia demanded her eyes narrowing slightly and earning a snort from Guinevere.

"If they had they'd have lost their heads by now. The maid woman, Sayoko, was dealing with two of the men when the third got up and attempted to get to the girl in the wheelchair. He went after little Nunnally Cornelia." Guinevere said causing Cornelia's eyes to widen as the phone slipped from her hand for a second, making Euphemia giggle slightly when her sister fumbled to catch it before it hit the floor.

"But…but isn't she…she was reported to be…" Cornelia could barely get a sentence out as she gripped the phone in shaky hands, causing Euphemia to stop giggling and look concerned. She had never seen her sister like this before, not since Lelouch and Nunnally were reported as…

"She's alive Nelly. Our sweet little Nuna is alive. I pulled a gun on the man that tried to hurt her, and if he had touched her then he'd be in the morgue rather than a prison cell. Right now she's right next to me in the car. Do you want to talk to her?" Guinevere asked her voice a bit softer as if she were speaking to a spooked animal, which she might as well be. Sure in public they didn't get along well, and when they were children they were downright vicious to one another, but Guinevere and Cornelia had been the only two girls with a small army of brothers for years.

Eventually by the time that little Lelouch was born, they were close friends and confidants with each other in private but still acted as if they didn't get along in public. They had long buried the hatchet behind closed doors, both of them being very protective of their younger siblings even though Guinevere had a harder time of showing it, which was really saying something.

It worked out better that no one knew what good terms the two were on however, after all if most thought she didn't like the Second princess then they would feel better speaking of ways to sabotage her in front of the Crown Princess. Once they did that…well…Guinevere might not be as good of a Knightmare pilot as her sister nor was she a soldier by any means…instead she had a more subtle approach to things.

She would make innocent bets with them and slowly but surely bleed them dry of money should they make threats to hurt or sabotage one of her precious baby siblings which included Cornelia. If they actually preformed the sabotage however…well…Odysseus was the one who was always calm and level headed and kind, Schneizel was a cold blooded strategist and a genius not to mention a diplomat, Cornelia herself was a military woman through and through and a general like no other in the last few generations had been, and Guinevere?

Well she was that woman who played the uppity noble around her peers until they let something slip and then if they were just threats she made it seem like an accident that she had bleed them dry. If the threats came to pass however…she was that woman with poison on her lips, her perfect smiles hiding her fangs, and her nails hiding her claws. She was the cyanide in the champagne flute, the dagger cutting the throat from behind, the silenced gunshot to the head in the cover of darkness.

No while Odysseus was the kind almost bland one, Schneizel was the genius diplomat, and Cornelia the fiery military one…Guinevere was the silent assassin that no one saw coming until it was too late to scream.

"Please…I….I need to hear it." Cornelia said standing in front of the desk chair in her private study while Guinevere smiled softly as she moved ever so slightly to put the phone to Nunnally's ear.

"Nuna I have someone who wants to speak to you, and I think you know who it is." Guinevere said softly as she looked down at the much smaller and younger girl who she had tucked under her arm safely. A spot where the younger girl couldn't vanish from easily, not without Guinevere putting up one hell of a fight to stop it.

She never wanted to lose her baby sister again, she had been fondest of the Li Britannia siblings and the Vi Britannia siblings and losing both Nunnally and Lelouch had nearly caused her to go into a frenzy the likes of which no one had ever seen from her before.

"Hello?" Nunnally spoke into the phone that was at her ear as she held her own hands up to take it from her sister, the position could not be comfortable for Guinevere after all.

"It…it really is you isn't it?" Cornelia asked tears in her eyes as her legs no longer supported her, causing her to collapse into her chair almost bonelessly while her sister and Knights rushed to her side worriedly in an instant.

"Sister Cornelia! It's great to hear your voice again! I've been keeping up with you on the radios and news but I was still worried that you might be hurt or something." Nunnally said her whole face brightening up enough that Guinevere almost had to shield her eyes.

"Sister what is it? Who are you talking to that's making you cry?" Euphemia asked worried about her big sister who for once paid her no attention at the moment.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that you're okay too. Tell me where you're going or where you've been staying. I'll meet you there immediately and I'll even bring a surprise for you!" Cornelia said the tears running down her cheeks but her own lips pulled up into a genuinely happy smile that had the others exchanging looks.

"I don't need any surprise sister. I'm just so happy to hear your voice again and have Sister Guin here with me too. I've been staying at Ashford Academy though with Big brother and Milly and Sayoko. Everyone there is really nice and I think that you'd like them, they even consider me a part of the Student Council even though I'm still in the middle school division." Nunnally said and she had tears coming out of her own eyes that Guinevere immediately but gently wiped away.

"Ashford Academy got it. I'll be there in half an hour and don't worry you're going to love this surprise. I promise. I'll see you soon okay." Cornelia said immediately writing down the location and signaling Guilford to get the car ready pronto.

"Big brother will be happy to see you again too! He acts like he's mad and angry and all and he's been keeping us in hiding for our safety…but I know he really misses everyone just as much as I do. I'll see you soon Sister Cornelia! I love you!" Nunnally said causing Cornelia to choke down a sob at hearing the words she never thought she'd hear again from the little sister she had thought was dead.

"I love you too." Cornelia choked out, causing her sister to look at Dalton and Dalton to look at Euphemia and both of them to look shocked and alarmed and shrug helplessly.

"You got all of that sis?" Guinevere asked gently taking the phone back as she pulled Nunnally closer to try and sooth the girls tears somewhat.

"Yes I've got it…and Guin…thank you." Cornelia said causing Guinevere to smirk slightly.

"Always. See you soon Corny." Guinevere said making Cornelia choke out a laughing sob.

"Don't call me Corny bitch." Cornelia said before she hung up and immediately stood up.

"Princess the car is ready." Guilford announced entering the room again and making Cornelia nod.

"Right Guilford stay here and make sure no one does anything stupid. Dalton with me. Euphie, come on." Cornelia said immediately as she began marching to the door, grabbing her sister and pulling her along as well.

"Are we going to meet up with Sister Guin?" Euphie asked struggling to keep up with her sisters longer strides. Eventually Cornelia just scooped her younger sister up and picked up the pace while Dalton jogged after her.

"Yes…her and someone else you'll love to see. Now come on." Here Cornelia smirked as her sister squirmed in her hold and protested being carried.

"You're the surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

**A different Code Geass**

 **By: Funahomisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Nunnally I'm back, and I've brought Milly with me." Lelouch announced as he entered the house he and his sister shared with Sayoko, causing Nunnally to perk up from where she was sitting in the living room on the couch beside Guinevere waiting on Cornelia to get there.

"In here big brother and you'll never guess who else is here!" Nunnally called making Lelouch look at Milly curious only to see an equally curious look on the blonds face.

"Did you run into someone you know at the park with Sayoko?" Lelouch asked as he and Milly began making their way towards the living room where Nunnally was waiting.

"Yep!" Nunnally said happily and truthfully causing Lelouch to raise an eyebrow but stop dead in his tracks when he reached the doorway to the living room and saw just who exactly it was sitting on the couch next to his little sister.

"Lelouch…isn't that?" Milly asked her eyes widening while Lelouch's narrowed slightly at the woman who stood up and smiled at the two of them.

"It's good to see you again little brother." Guinevere said smiling softly at her brother who was immediately tense as he stepped closer to Nunnally but was also remaining in front of Milly almost protectively.

"Crown Princess Guinevere. To what do we owe this honor?" Lelouch's voice was cold and standoffish as he kept his eyes locked onto his eldest sister. Guinevere's face flashed with hurt for a brief second at the cold way her brother had addressed her, but she couldn't really blame him.

He had been alone taking care of his sister for the last seven years, not knowing just how much their reported death had effected all of the siblings. Some more than others of course, but all of them had been effected…and Lelouch wouldn't know it.

"It's good to see you too little Lu. I thought you and Nunnally died seven years ago, so imagine my surprise when I'm walking by a park earlier and see three pieces of trash try to assault Nuna and the maid woman. Of course, they didn't actually touch our dear little Nuna or else they'd be eating lead as their last meal." Guinevere said her voice forced to sound casual even as she smiled down at Nunnally while Lelouch and Milly immediately went wide eyed and rushed to the youngest ones side.

"Are you alright Nunnally? Is Sayoko alright as well?" Lelouch asked immediately worried for his little sister as he and Milly checked her over worriedly, relaxing when they didn't find a single hair out of place.

"I'm fine big brother. They didn't hurt me, and Sayoko didn't get hurt either. Don't worry so much, you too Milly." Nunnally said with a giggle as Milly tickled her sides gently.

"We'll always worry about you Nunnally, after all we love you." Milly said nuzzling the girl who giggled and pressed a kiss to Milly's cheek.

"Besides can you imagine what we'd do if something _did_ happen to you? I know I'm not the most physical fighter out there, but you've heard me practicing with the pistol and knives. And the less said about the President here the better." Lelouch said poking Milly's shoulder and earning a giggle from Nunnally when Milly swatted Lelouch playfully.

"That sounds like insubordination to me Vice-President. What do you think little princess?" Milly asked smiling at Nunnally and seeming to have completely forgotten about the crown princess in the room with them, watching how they interacted surprised and with a bit of a smile on her face.

"But Big Brother was merely telling the truth Milly." Nunnally pointed out earning a smirk from her brother while Milly pouted.

"I thought you were on my side! Clearly you take after Lelouch!" Milly said pouting but not really meaning anything hurtful by it.

"Really? Big brother says that I take after you." Nunnally said innocently causing Guinevere to raise an eyebrow at this.

"You make it sound like they're your parents Nuna." Guinevere pointed out with a smirk, although it fell when she noticed how the two older teens tensed at the reminder that she was here.

"In a way they are! They've both been raising me and they never shy away from telling me how much they love me." Nunnally said happily making Milly blush slightly while Lelouch went bright red when he glanced up at his sister whose eyebrows were raised but she was grinning widely.

"Oh ho? Little Lu grew up to be a daddy and found a mommy all on his own. Here everyone was thinking that you and Euphie would end up together but it looks like you found someone else." Guinevere said making Lelouch turn bright red while Milly looked at him and smirked.

"Aw you're embarrassed. Don't worry Lelouch. You make a good daddy to Nunnally." Milly teased Lelouch who looked horrified while Guinevere stared at Milly for a second as Nunnally giggled since she could _feel_ the heat coming off of Lelouch's face.

"Milly!" Lelouch near whined at his childhood friend who giggled behind her hand at his whining and the look of betrayal on his face.

"I like this one. She's a good match for you little Lu. You have my approval." Guinevere said causing Lelouch's eyes to widen and his face to turn as pink as Euphemia's hair.

Speaking of which.

"Finally found it! Guin are you here?" Cornelia asked near kicking open the door and making Lelouch's eyes widen along with Milly's. Lelouch watched wide eyed as his second older sister came rushing in with a confused and just done with everything Euphemia in her arms.

"Was wondering what was taking you so long Nelly. Little Lu and his girlfriend just came in not two minutes ago." Guinevere said smirking at her younger sister while Euphemia's head snapped around at the sound of the name that was only ever used for one person.

"She's not my girlfriend." Lelouch yelped out immediately while Cornelia nearly dropped Euphemia at the sight of Lelouch and Nunnally right there safe and sound and most certainly alive.

Milly began outright cackling at Guinevere's next casually said words which almost had Cornelia in a fit, and Nunnally laughing as well.

Lelouch ducked his bright red face as he heard even Sayoko giggling from the other room.

"Ah fiancé then. Honest mistake."

He _really_ hated his sisters some days.


	4. Chapter 4

**A different Code Geass**

 **By: Funahomisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Why did you never tell us you were alive? We would've came here immediately!" Cornelia asked hugging Nunnally tightly and then giving Lelouch a hug as well, although the male seemed uncomfortable with his sister so close. Poor Euphie was nearly dropped by her older sister in the Goddess of Wars haste to get to her previously thought dead siblings.

"Easy there runt." Guinevere said easily catching the pink haired princess before the girl could face plant the floor or the side table.

"Thank you Sister Guin. Nelly it looks like Lulu has a fiancé here, why would he wish to leave her and come back to Pendragon?" Euphemia asked smiling thankfully at her eldest sister who just smirked a bit.

"Because we're his sis…fiancé?" Cornelia's voice darkened noticeably as did her face when that word processed in her mind, her gaze hard and glaring at Milly who had been partially amused and mostly worried earlier and yet now looked completely unaffected by the glare on Cornelia's face.

"She's not my fiancé!" Lelouch yelped trying to keep his sister from picking a fight with Milly. He was worried what the spunky blond would do to his proud sister should a fight _actually_ break out between them.

"Aw he's embarrassed to tell his sisters about his girl." Guinevere mercilessly teased her brother who was bright red again while Milly was ready to cackle again. She was getting so much blackmail and teasing material on her friend at the moment. If she wasn't worried about them being dragged off to the homeland then she would be exploiting this situation ruthlessly.

"There's nothing to tell you about!" Lelouch yelped embarrassed even as Euphemia hugged him and Nunnally.

"Only because you won't say three little words to her." Nunnally muttered, making Euphie squeal slightly at that even as Dalton came walking into the room looking amused but serious as he made sure the area was secure.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch obviously heard his little sister as well, as he nearly squeaked out her name in betrayal and embarrassment.

"So you're going to be my sister-in-law? It's good to see you again Milly!" Euphie said happy to see her old playmate again and making Lelouch just give up as Euphie hugged the slightly blushing Milly.

Poor Lelouch sank to the floor by the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"I hate all of you." Lelouch said making Guinevere and Cornelia both snicker slightly while Nunnally looked confused and Euphie pouted at her brother.

"Master Lelouch. I've brought enough tea for you and your guests, as well as Lady Nunnally's medicine." Sayoko said appearing out of freaking nowhere holding a tea tray, making everyone jump and Cornelia and Guinevere go for their weapons.

"Thank you Sayoko." Lelouch said glancing up at his maid/bodyguard and was honestly grateful that he wasn't the only one she could sneak up on like that. He swore some days that the woman was a ninja.

"Of course master. I'll have the snacks ready in just a moment." Sayoko said with a bow as she vanished immediately, causing Guinevere's eyebrows to shoot up while Cornelia and Dalton was gaping at how the woman could seem to appear and disappear out of thin air.

"How does she do that?" Cornelia asked staring at where the maid had been a mere second ago, causing Lelouch to snort slightly while Milly giggled as she served up the tea casually.

"I don't know and honestly I'm not sure I _want_ to know." Lelouch said dryly as his siblings began taking seats around the room, Dalton standing guard by the doorway. Of course Milly and Lelouch made sure to sit on either side of Nunnally so that the Li Britannia sisters had to share the opposite couch and chairs with Guinevere.

Neither of the two wanted them all so close to Nunnally until they knew for sure what the three visiting princesses intentions were here.

"Sayoko is a ninja." Milly said even as she served the tea to the others, although Dalton refused some for the moment, before fixing a cup of tea for Lelouch. She didn't even have to ask how he preferred his tea as she fixed it by habit, something the three sisters noticed.

"Honestly if she is then I would not even be surprised anymore." Lelouch said accepting his cup with a smile of thanks towards Milly who smiled back without thinking about it. Cornelia glanced at Guinevere with a small raised eyebrow earning a smirk from the oldest female in the room.

As soon as they properly vetted the girl and made sure she understand any consequences she would face if she was merely using their rather clueless brother… the two of them were definitely going to play matchmaker if she stood up to muster.

"For snacks today we have _Anmitsu_ and _Mochi_. Should I prepare something else master?" Sayoko asked appearing out of thin air again right in the middle of the room as she set down a second tray loaded down with sweets. Of course the three visiting members of Royalty and Dalton were surprised at the _Japanese_ treats instead of something more…Britannian.

"No Sayoko, what you've made is perfect. Thank you… and you may wish to stop appearing so suddenly around Guinevere and Cornelia. They may accidentally shoot you if you startle them again." Lelouch said frowning slightly at the sisters that had immediately drawn guns at being startled again, even though Dalton had reacted the same way but quickly relaxed slightly.

He was still wondering how the hell the maid was doing that though, she never came near the door he was guarding!

"Of course Master. Should I stay for this meeting or would you prefer for me to go to my other duties?" Sayoko asked with a bow towards Lelouch and utterly seeming to ignore the others in the room.

"I'd prefer it if you stay. That way if anything happens you can ensure Nunnally's and Milly's safety." Lelouch said making the maid bow again as she moved to stand behind the couch that the three Ashford natives were sitting on.

"What do you mean if anything happens? We aren't going to attack you!" Euphemia was the first to say what the three sisters on the couch were all thinking as they looked at Lelouch a bit hurt or betrayed while he fixed a plate of snacks for Milly without even asking what she would like.

He knew which types of sweets she preferred by heart after all. Something else that two oldest sisters noticed.

"Sure you may not wish us harm however coming to us here means there is a chance that you were followed. It's entirely possible that this Zero man who killed Clovis may come after us next, or rather me since if he claims to be a protector of the weak he'll leave Nunnally be." Lelouch said causing his three sisters to finch at having not thought of what the masked terrorist might do if he found out that there were more members of royalty in the area. Unguarded ones at that.

"Of course that's not even counting the fact that, oh thank you Milly." Lelouch cut himself off to thank the blond when she fixed him a plate of _Mochi_ without asking. Milly just nodded to him as she fed Nunnally a small piece of _Mochi_ without even looking at Lelouch.

The older sisters were impressed with how in-sync the two teens were even though they paled when Milly finished Lelouch's last sentence. It was obvious they didn't really think this out after hearing that their beloved siblings were still alive.

"That's not counting the fact that Lady Marianne's murderer has not been caught even after seven years."

Cornelia in particular was upset about not thinking that through.


End file.
